piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1966 Calladega 500
The 1966 Calladega 500 known as "Andretti's Wild Charge" is HISTORIC and widely considered to be Mario Andretti's best race. Mario, despite spinning out on lap 150 and falling back to 26th, would make the ultimate comeback in the last 8 laps going from 19th to 1st and end up winning against all odds. Him winning the Calladega 500 and the three races after the Calladega 500 helped him get the Piston Cup of 1966. Bobby Carsac was 2nd and Kraig Shiftright 3rd. All part-timers attend and this was Mitch Gears, Alan McDonald Jr. and Floyd Lowtire's last Calladega 500. Bruce Carlinton is the only one to DNF, due to crashing on lap 144. Other than that, it is still very, very historic. Transcript Mario Spins! Pinkie: OH NO! MARIO ANDRETTI SPINS!!! Mario's Charge up the field (transcript of last 8 laps) Spike: It's lap 192! Mario Andretti is now 19th place as he is trying to go up! HE is moving up fast now 17th as he overtakes Frank Marintire and Alan McDonald Jr.! Turn four and it's now lap 193! Pinkie: Mario is now 15th as he overtakes Mitch Gears and Dave Topspin! JUST LOOK AT THE WAY HE IS OVERTAKING THOSE OTHER CARS!!! Spike: Between Floyd Lowtire and Strip Weathers now! GREAT MOVE! He overtakes the two! Lap 194 and Mario Andretti is now 13th! Pinkie: MARIO ANDRETTI OVERTAKES THREE CARS! 10TH PLACE!!! OVERTAKES ROBERT HENDERSON FOR 9TH!!! Spike: 195! JOE AXEL GIVING COMPETITION TO MARIO HERE! Not willing to let Mario overtake him! HE DOES IT!! MARIO OVERTAKES JOE AXEL WHAT A GREAT MOVE!!! MARIO NOW IN 8TH! Pinkie: NOW LAP 196! MARIO'S WILD CHARGE CONTINUES!! HE OVERTAKES SLIDE POWERS FOR 7TH AND DONALD SMITH FOR 6TH!! UNBELIEVABLE!!! HISTORIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Spike: HE CONTINUED IS AMAZING RUN!!! THAT'S MARTIN POWER OVERTAKING FOR 5TH!!! LAP 197 NOW!!! CAN HE WIN THIS? Pinkie: AS HE HEADS ON LAP 198!! HE OVERTAKES RONALD OAKS TO TAKE 4TH!!! AND NOW KRAIG SHIFTRIGHT TO TAKE THIRD!!!! Spike: THE FINAL LAP OF THE RACE!!! HE HAS JUST OVERTAKEN BOBBY CARSAC FOR SECOND ON TURN TWO!!! ITS JUST FOYT AHEAD OF HIM! TURN THREE! AND YES!!! MARIO ANDRETTI HAS DONE IT!!!!!!! IT'S MARIO ANDRETTI FOR THE ULTIMATE MIRACULOUS (Popeye toot) HISTORIC WIN OF THE 60'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Results #Mario Andretti - 200 laps #Bobby Carsac - 200 laps #Kraig Shiftright - 200 laps #Ronald Oaks - 200 laps #Martin Power - 200 laps #Donald Smith - 200 laps #Slide Powers - 200 laps #Joe Axel - 200 laps #Robert Henderson - 200 laps #Joe Allen Foyt - 200 laps #Gordon Tireson - 200 laps #Sam Krankzler - 200 laps #James Finland - 200 laps #The King - 200 laps #Floyd Lowtire - 200 laps #Dave Topspin - 200 laps #Mitch Gears - 200 laps #Alan McDonald Jr. - 200 laps #Frank Marintire - 200 laps #Morris Axler - 200 laps #Ryan Roadages - 200 laps #John Rigley - 200 laps #Travis Hoodson - 200 laps #Rusty Dipstick - 200 laps #Kurt Shiftright - 200 laps #Lee Cunningham - 200 laps #Bruce Carlinton - 143 laps (crashed) Category:Historic Races